


They Meet In Dreams - GIFS & Drabble

by catvampcrazines



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Also this hints that Donna may regenerate but she'll keep the same form in the dreamscape too., Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Heartache, I still believe the Doctor Donna will find her way free somehow., It hurts but it's also holiday gift to my Ten/Donna loves out there., Just not in time to save and be with Ten. But here..., Love, Reunions, Sadness, Special, This is actually taking place in current day., but at the same time this is hope and more time for them., cries into your shirt, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created in Dec 2014. Funny how the characters will insist on speaking up. The happiest story I could think of with Donna able to be the Doctor Donna and still be with Ten--even now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Meet In Dreams - GIFS & Drabble

**[They meet in dreams.]**   _Don’t look so sad, spaceman. I’m alright. You’re alright. We’re both—_ **Is “alright” Time Lady for really not alright at—** _Oh,_   _shh! Let’s spend some time together, skinny. Not sure how long I’m going to stay under. The place seems a bit… tenuous as it is. You must be far away._ **But for this, I’m here. I’m very much here. I’ve missed you.** _Yeah._

([♥♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/mywho))

[No matter the current regeneration, they always meet as the original Doctor Donna & Ten.]

 


End file.
